


Hot for Teacher

by Kialish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill is a human, Dipper is 16, High School AU, M/M, One Shot, Student!Dipper, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, teacher!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dipper Pines needs a passing grade and Bill Cipher is willing to take advantage of this.</p><p>Just your typical highschool teacher-student AU oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

Dipper stood in front of the closed door before him. The final bell had rung a little bit ago and the halls of Gravity Falls High School were mostly empty. A few people meandered to end of day clubs, and some janitors worked on cleaning up the mess left behind by the crowds. He wouldn’t deny he was nervous. Mr. Cipher was a rather strict teacher, although most judged him as firm but fair. Even his odd sense of humor didn’t deter the high school sophomore from being nervous. 

His grades had been slipping lately. Most every other class he was doing fine. Math he was acing, English he was holding a steady B, but World History… He winced just thinking about it. He couldn’t deny he was shirking; it was an easy class, relatively, mostly required memorizing information… But he’d been using it as a sleep class, dozing off and missing out on half the assignments. He remembered Mr. Cipher stating very clearly at the beginning of the semester that he wouldn’t allow for make ups, but he had to try.

Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Replied the teacher, sounding worn out from his day. Dipper opened the door and stepped in, seeing the pale skinned, blond haired man hunched over a pile of papers with a red pen in hand. He glanced up, his amber eyes lighting up with brief recognition before going back to the papers. “Mr. Pines. What can I do for you today?”

“Uh, well, y’see,” Dipper started, patting down his hair nervously and feeling suddenly like the backpack he was carrying was full of bricks. “I-I noticed my grade for the last quarter, was, uh-”

“Less than good?” Mr. Cipher finished, looking back to the teen with a half smile. “Well, I daresay if you slept a little less in my class, you’d find your grades might just start improving. But with one semester left…”

“That’s what I came to talk about,” Dipper sighed. “I… I don’t know if one semester will be enough to pull it back up, and I was wondering if I could do anything, any extra project at all-”

“I was very clear on the fact that I didn’t do extra credit assignments,” Mr. Cipher cut in, putting down the red pen and stacking his papers neatly. Then he turned in his chair to look at Dipper, one leg crossing over the other. “If I gave you that opportunity, it would be unfair to the others.”

“I-I know…” Dipper mumbled, hand rubbing through his hair and scratching the back of his neck. “But I-I really can’t get a failing grade. Heck, my mom would whip me for getting a C! I just- is there anything at all? Like, I won’t tell anyone else, I swear.”

Mr. Cipher leaned back, his chair creaking as his eyes wandered off in thought. His eyes looked the teen up and down, from the bit of acne and sparse hair on his chin down to the mud stained jeans and worn converse on his feet. Then his eyes went back to Dipper’s brown ones, humming.

“Well, if you’re so insistent,” Mr. Cipher said. “Drop your bag and close the door.”

Dipper’s brows furrowed slightly, but he complied, throwing his bag onto an empty desk and closing the door as a cleaning man swept by. Mr. Cipher stood, motioning him over. He stepped towards him, finding the teacher’s lips capturing his own. He froze for a moment, then pulled back and stumbled over his own feet, face red.

“I-I-I Uh, I don’t, erm, roll… that way,” He stammered, feeling his heart hammer against his ribcage. Mr. Cipher looked far more composed than himself, raising a thin brow and smirking.

“Oh, please, Mr. Pines. There’s no need to lie to me,” The teacher laughed. “I’ve seen you in class. You give Mr. Valentino the same attention as you do Miss Northwest. See, your face is getting red just thinking about it.”

It was.

“W-well, fine, but, that’s s-still wrong. Illegal, even,” Dipper countered.

“And yet you still stand here, talking to me, instead of running to the principal,” The teacher pointed out, leaning a hip against his desk and crossing his arms. Dippers eyes fell and he heard the teacher take a few steps closer.

“You don’t _have_ to.” He said, sliding a hand around the teens waist. “But if you don’t tell, and I don’t tell….” His voice trailed off, face dangerously close to Dippers. “You did say you’d do anything…”

Dipper swallowed, then closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against the other man’s. He felt the teacher hum and smile against his kiss, pulling back and kissing him again. His tongue traced the students’ lips, Dipper gasping at the sensation. Mr. Cipher took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue into the others’ mouth, tracing teeth as hands pulled at Dipper’s collar. Dipper gave a muffled noise of surprise, but the teacher was too preoccupied with pulling the student over to the desk. 

He broke the kiss, Dipper shaking nervously as the teacher tugged him around by the shirt collar.

“U-uhm, Mr. Cipher?” Dipper asked.

“Hmm?” The teacher hummed, spinning the teen around until he was facing the empty classroom.

“What are you, uh, doing?” 

The teacher opened a drawer, one known for holding item’s he’d confiscated from other students. Dipper’s eyes glanced down to see him pulling out a small bottle of KY lube and a condom. His face flushed and he looked away, feeling one hand slid up his chest and grab his chin. The teacher leaned down into his ear and whispered.

“I’m going to fuck you, Mr. Pines.”

Despite himself, Dipper felt excitement rush through him. The teacher's hands slid down his waist sensually before grabbing at his belt and undoing it. He could feel the blonds breath on his neck, just before his lips pressed there, sending shivers down Dipper’s spine.

“W-where’d you get those?” Dipper asked, feeling his buttons becoming undone. “Don’t think those are t-typical for teachers to h-have.”

“You’d be surprised at the items Mr. Thompson carries around with him,” Mr. Cipher replied with a small chuckle. Dipper’s hands balled on the teachers desk as a hand slid under his pants and cup his dick. Dipper hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, biting on his lip to hold back the eager moan at the back of his throat. “Besides, you should be glad I have these. Makes things much easier…”

Dipper nodded and his breath hitched as the teacher palmed against his boxers, feeling himself getting hard under the other man’s touch. If anyone walked in, they’d both be in huge shit, the idea sending a excited thrill down his spine. After a few more rough pets and Dipper bucked his hips, wanting the friction of the cloth gone.

“Quite eager, aren’t you Mr. Pines?” The teacher teased.

“T-to be fair, h-half the class is ready to bang you,” Dipper panted. Mr. Cipher laughed loudly at that one, head falling against the boys back for a moment.

“Can I guess you’re one of them?” He asked slyly.

“Maybe,” Dipper replied. “Okay, yeah, definitely.” He added breathily, feeling his knees get weak. “Wasn’t. Expecting this th-though.”

Mr. Cipher chuckled and pulled down Dipper’s pants and boxers, just below his ass. He was already fully hard, sucking in a breath at the sudden cold air. The teacher undid his own pants, Dipper’s shoulders tense as he looked at the desk beneath his gaze, ignoring the slight embarrassment at being exposed. It was too late for that anyway… 

He felt the teacher grind against his butt cheeks, a hand grabbing his cock and pumping it. Dipper was already slick with precum, feeling like his head was in the clouds. The teachers erection as hot against his back, hearing the blond pant quietly. Dipper licked his lips, thrusting his hips against the teacher’s hand. He was already so close. Wasn’t like a boy his age really had a long fuse to be honest. But just as he felt he was getting to the end, the teacher stopped, pressing his erection against the others ass and grabbing the lube and condom.

Dipper waited, hearing the condom wrapper coming off and not turning back as the teacher slid it on before coating his fingers with the lube. A hand pushed between his shoulder blades, pushing him down against the desk. He complied silently, until he was pressed against the desk with face against the cold metal. Unsure of what to do with his arms, they stayed curled up on either side of him. The teacher spread his legs and squeezed his cheeks, Dipper flushing and screwing his eyes shut again.

A slick finger teased his entrance, before sliding in. Dipper responded with a breath hitch, but little more. He’d used things bigger than a finger on himself. Mr. Cipher took that as an okay to add another finger, coating his inside with the slick lube. Dipper moaned, his cock twitching as the teacher scissored inside of him. He wriggled his hips, wanting more, wanting to be touched.

“M-Mister Cipher…” Dipper whined, voice coming out in a higher pitch than he intended. The teacher smirked, sliding in a third finger and reaching deep. He hit the sensitive bundle of nerves within, Dipper letting out a wanton moan, fists clenching. 

“Call me Bill, Mr. Pines,” The teacher said, pulling out his slick fingers. Dipper whined softly, knee’s shaking. He lubed up his own cock, lining it up with the boys entrance. Pushing in, Dipper tensed, not expecting the girth. He gasped, biting down hard on his lower lip as the teacher pushed in deeper.

“Oh god…” Dipper breathed, swallowing dryly.

“That works, too,” Bill said with a chuckle. Dipper blinked, taking a moment to understand with his fuzzy head. He pushed himself all the way in, Dipper moaning at the entirely full feeling. Even without the teacher giving attention to his cock, now he was feeling close again, closer than before. The teacher pulled out and thrust back in with a grunt, hissing behind clenched teeth with hands on either side of Dippers hips.

He started thrusting at a more steady pace, leaning over Dipper and grabbing the boys erection. The touch was more than enough to send Dipper over the edge. He cried out as he came, panting against the desk. 

“Short fuse,” Mr. Cipher commented.

“Sh-shut up, I’m 16,” Dipper panted. The teacher began to speed up his thrusts, pushing harder and deeper. Dipper moaned against the desk, even having already came. Bill had one hand on his hip, the other pushing against his back as if to keep him still, pulling out further before pushing in harder.

“B-Bill!” Dipper gasped breathily as he rammed against his prostate, sending ecstatic shivers down his entire body. 

The teacher gave one final thrust, breath catching in his throat as he came. Dipper could feel the others’ cock twitching inside of him, seed getting caught in the condom. He pulled out, Dippers breath hitching at the sudden emptiness. He laid there against the desk for a moment, the teacher sitting back on his chair and digging out tissues from the desk and stripping off the condom.

“Go clean yourself up, Mr. Pines,” He said as Dipper pulled himself upright. The world was spinning, still riding on the waves of ecstasy. “I’ll bump you up to a B+.”

Dipper turned to look at him as he pulled up his pants and boxers, buttoning them back together.

“B+?! Not an A?” He blurted out. He’d literally just let this teacher fuck him in the ass, if he was going to get anything less than an A-

“You have to work for the A,” The teacher said with a smirk, buttoning his own pants. “Stop falling asleep in my class and start taking better notes.”

Dipper pouted, but nodded, walking shakily over to his backpack and hoisting it over his shoulder.

“Uhm, see you in class tomorrow,” He called over his shoulder, opening the door. 

The teacher waved him off, digging out his phone as the boy walked out. Punching in a number, he dug a hand written list of names out of his desk with a pen. He put an ‘x’ next to Dipper Pines’ names as someone picked up on the other end of the call.

“Hey, Tad? Looks like you need to pay up on your bet.” He smirked into the phone.


End file.
